The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant botanically known as Nemesia caerulea and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balarwite’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during August 2002. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Nemesia cultivars with unique flower colors, continuous flowering, and a well-branched growth habit.
The new cultivar is the result of open pollination with the female (seed) parent being the proprietary Nemesia caerulea breeding selection designated NEM-214, not patented, characterized by its white-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and medium upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new Nemesia was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during November 2002 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since November 2002 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.